


The Sound of Silence

by WriterGurl1315



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Mute - Freeform, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGurl1315/pseuds/WriterGurl1315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Swift is your average 16, almost 17 year old girl. Except not really. Victoria has become used to being pushed aside when people find out that she is mute. The only time that she feels normal is when she's on the pitch. She loves playing both midfielder and striker, but doesn't think much will come of it, until she gets called into one of the few mini-camps that the United States National Teams have put on to scout, inviting standouts from schools across the Country. Victoria starts to notice a change there. People start to actually accept her. Maybe she won't be alone forever after all. Maybe just maybe this will be the miracle she's been looking for, maybe she'll finally get the family, and the love of her life that she has always wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Camp

I grinned as I scored on the keeper again, pumping my fist as some of the girls assigned to my team patted me on the back. I couldn't help but relish this moment, being on the pitch is the only place where I ever felt like I could be myself. Though I couldn’t help but be sad that this was ending. The USWNT Youth teams apparently been scouting young athletes as possible candidates to call up, and I somehow made the list for one of the tryout camp they held.

It had basically been a week of training, scrimmages and just showing off what we could do for all of the National Team coaches, even Jill Ellis, which made me nervous. I looked up to see the coaches in a group, all looking at me. I quickly looked away, getting back into position as the other team set up to kick off. 

I knew they’d try to attack my side, since everyone thinks I’m the weak one since I’m one of the youngest at this camp, at 16. Plus it didn’t help that I’m really quiet and small. I looked up to see Kayla, a girl from my school who always hated me for some reason giving me an evil look. I think she was still pissed I got past her since she had been helping the defender try to pick me up. I froze a little, knowing this couldn’t mean anything good for me since she had been using every opportunity to get in cheap shots on me, and I had the bruises to prove it. But of course the officials and coaches never seen it. 

Before I could think much more the blonde forward on the other team touched it back to a girl named Allie I think, and Kayla charged past me, anticipating the pass. I read Allie’s movement, and knew that she was going to pass to Kayla. Just as the ball connected with Kayla’s feet, I kicked it out from under her, kicking it through her legs, and dribbling with it, passing it up to one of the oldest on my team, Stephanie. I heard a hiss of anger from behind me. I knew it was Kayla, but I ran forward. Stephanie passed it back to me when she got trapped, and I shot it bending it past the goalkeeper. Before I could even smile at the goal, I felt a sharp impact from behind. I squeaked in pain as I felt the spikes from cleats pierce the back of my leg as I landed heavily. 

I heard several whistles and some shouting. I rose my head and saw Steph and Allie arguing with a smirking Kayla, Steph pushing her away, looking angry.

“Are you okay dear?” I looked up, and was shocked to see Jill Ellis kneeling next to me. I groaned slightly as I sat up, feeling a slight pain in the back of my leg. I looked up at her, nervous that she would decide I wasn’t worth the time, when she found out, but I knew she’d find out eventually if I got called up.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’ve had worse falls before.” I signed.

Jill just smiled, her gaze not faltering or becoming clouded with judgement or surprise. I guess it shouldn’t shock me that all of the coaches probably know I’m mute by now.

“You’re tough. That’s good, you’ll need to keep that up, but don’t let it stop you from getting help when you need it okay?” She said.

I nodded, still in awe that THE Jill Ellis was talking to me, and that she seemed to know sign language, and did not judge me like so many others.

“You.. You know sign language?” I clumsily signed, not completely used to being able to communicate with people other than on paper or through text.

“Yeah, my niece is deaf. I heard a lot about you, you know. You’re really great.” She smiled at me, putting me a little more at ease.“Well after they do the wrap-up speech, I’d really like you to see Dawn. She’s our best trainer here, just to make sure everything's okay.” She continued.

“Oh um yeah that would be fine, thanks again.” I signed.

“Hey no need to be nervous dear, we’re all awkward athletes here, and nobody will judge you, unless they want to run extra sprints.” Jill chuckled, holding out her hand to help me up.

I smiled slightly and gratefully grabbed her hand. “Thank you so much!” I signed, feeling more accepted at this camp than I have in my entire life.

“Aww it’s no problem kid. I hope to be seeing you again soon…”

“Um Victoria. Victoria Swift.” I signed, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

“Well nice to meet you Victoria, and you keep up what you’re doing, and I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon.” Jill winked.

I smiled as I walked to the sidelines to gather my stuff since the coaches called the scrimmage, my team winning 5-1. I looked at my phone to see that Steph had texted me that her and Allie wanted to maybe go to the arcade or something together before we all had to leave to go home, and eagerly await the call that would make or break our dreams. I still couldn’t quite believe that those two had taken me under their wing, and even started learning some sin language, so they wouldn’t have to wait for me to get some device to write on to communicate with them. Once everyone found out I was mute, they either avoided me or bullied me. But Steph and Allie showed me that maybe, just maybe soccer, the only thing in my life that made me feel normal, would bring people into my life who actually cared.

I was about to walk over to meet Dawn before meeting at Steph and Allie at Steph’s car since they both had their licences already, and they only lived an hour from the camp, so they had driven here together. Bt suddenly I felt someone push me from behind, the pain in my leg flaring up again when I landed on it. I wasn’t surprised to see Kayla standing there, glaring down at me.  
“Listen here mute, don’t think just because Jill Ellis feels bad for you that you’ll ever get called up. You’re a worthless mute, and that’s all you’ll ever be!” She sneered at me, kicking my leg with her cleats.

Before i could do anything, I heard angry voices yell “Hey get the hell away from her!” I turned my head to see an angry Steph and Allie marching over here, a woman that I recognized as the trainer for the senior USWNT, Dawn, walking toward me.

Kayla just scoffed, kicking me one more time before she stomped away. Allie had to hold Steph back, instead directing her to help me up.

“Are you okay kid?” Allie asked.

I nodded, signing “Thanks guys.”

They both just nodded, smiling slightly. “Anything for you Sis.” Steph grinned, ruffling my hair.

Our interaction was cut short when an unfamiliar voice spoke up. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’d really like to check to see if your leg is okay.” I looked to see Dawn talking to me, a kind look in her eyes.

I nodded hesitantly, settling onto the bench, Allie and Steph settling on either side of me. Dawn set her bag down, and immediately started prodding my leg, making me wince.

“Well, it’s not too bad, just some bruises, and the gash isn’t deep enough to need stitches. Just make sure that you’re icing it for 20 minutes a few times a day, and cleaning out the cut so that it doesn’t get infected okay?” She said, opening her bag to get out supplies, probably to clean up the gash Kayla’s cleats made in my leg.

“This is going to sting. Are you ready?” Dawn asked.

I nodded, gritting my teeth. I winced as she put the disinfectant on my leg, I was used to having to bear pain alone, so I was surprised when Allie and Steph each grabbed one of my hands, squeezing them.

Finally Dawn finished wrapping up my leg, and Steph and Allie released my hands. I smiled at all of them, still unable to fathom such kindness.

“Thank you.” I signed to Dawn, Steph translating for me, as I smiled shyly.

Dawn smiled at me, patting my shoulder once she stood up. “No need to thank me dear, now keep training hard, I expect to see all 3 of you real soon okay?”

We all grinned and nodded. Steph and Allie lead me to Steph’s car, and drove to Dave & Buster’s. I couldn’t help but grin as Steph pouted when I beat her at Air Hockey again.

“Come on kid! Have some mercy on me!” She joked, making me roll my eyes.

Too soon we were all standing outside the bus station, Steph and Allie both pulling me into a hug as they saw the tears I was so desperately trying to fight back.

“Hey, don’t cry, we’ll all get called up, I know it! We’ll see each other again!” Allie tried to reassure me.

“Yeah Little Sis! Plus we’ll text, call and Facetime so much that you’ll get sick of us!” Steph added, nudging my shoulder playfully.

I smiled sadly, these 2 had become like my sisters, and I didn’t want to lose that. I’d always loved soccer, and my dream had always been to be called up to the USWNT, but I didn’t realize that my chance would also give me the closest to thing to a family as I’d ever have.

“I love you both.” I turned around to sign as I started to board my bus.

They both grinned and signed it back to me as they waved. I sunk down heavily in my bus seat, dreading having to go back “home”. I just hope that I get called up, if only to get away fom this place and to see Allie and Steph again.

I slowly fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of various ways the phone call I knew would be coming eventually would go.


	2. Surprise Meetings

*Victoria’s POV*

I jumped when I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I looked up to see the bus driver peering down at me. “We’re at the bus station here in Rochester.” He said in a gravelly voice, obviously telling me to get off of his bus.

I nodded, giving him a smile in thanks as I grabbed my backpack and duffel bag that held everything from the last 3 weeks that I had spent at the camp. I walked out of the bus, and was met by the familiar site of the streets of Rochester out the windows. I sighed as I sat down to wait for my bus to Buffalo, my home city. 

After about 15 minutes the bus to Elma came, and I climbed on, not wanting to wait another 3 hours for a different bus, besides, it was a nice day, and it wasn't a very long walk.

As soon as I settled down onto my seat, my phone buzzed. I flipped it open, and couldn't help but smile at the text I had gotten from Steph. Though I still rolled my eyes at the contact name she had given herself in my phone.

From: BEST BIG SIS EVER: We miss you already kid!! Keep your head up for us! I know we'll see you again soon!

I laughed at the picture she had attached of her and Allie pouting 

To: BEST BIG SIS EVER and ALLIECAT AKA THE REAL BEST BIG SIS: I miss you annoying people, and I hope so.

From:ALLIECAT AKA THE REAL BEST BIG SIS: No need to hope, we know you'll get called up, even if you're the youngest, your game slays! Also, text us when you get home.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled I texted her back, telling her I would. The bus ride seemed to go very fast, as I texted the 2 weirdos the whole time. I looked up when the bus stopped, grabbing my bag, preparing myself for the long walk home. I hummed as I walked, looking up now and then to see families smiling and joking with each other, and groups of friends laughing, chasing each other down the streets.

I frowned, not for the first time wishing things could be different. That I could be like that. I shook my head as I crossed the street, trying to get rid of the unshed tears that were obscuring my vision. Suddenly a car horn beeped loudly, and I jumped, blinded by lights in my already bleary eyes.

“Hey!” A voice called out angrily, I sniffled and I looked at the ground where I had dropped my bag, my body starting to shake,, the shock making my sadness and fear worse.

I heard a car door close loudly, and I tensed up as I heard heavy footsteps approach me, “Hey, it’s okay. Are you alright kid?” The oddly familiar voice asked, their tone now soft, a hand moving to awkwardly pat my shoulder, which was probably meant to be comforting. 

I shyly looked up, and my eyes probably just about popped out of their sockets, seeing Abby wambach standing there in workout clothes. She must have just come from practice with The Flash.

I just looked at her, not knowing what I do. It’s not like I can talk to her, and telling my idol that I’m a mute and her thinking I’m a freak is the last thing I want to happen. The thought made my eyes water a little more, and Abby rubbed her neck uncomfortably, her eye showing slight panic. 

“Hey, it’s okay kid, I’m really sorry for yelling. I was just afraid I was going to hurt you.” Abby said, keeping her tone soft, she looked at my bag, and at my tired eyes, and seemed to get an idea.

“Why don’t I give you a ride home. You don’t look like you’re in the right state of mind to be walking around anyway.” Abby said.

She waited a second for me to voice my approval or disapproval, but when she didn’t get an answer, she just grabbed my bag, and started walking the few feet to her black jeep, which was now pulled up to the curb. She set my bag in the backseat, and then shut the door, turning to look back at me.

“Come on kid, let’s get you home.” She said.

I shrugged, but I knew from the look in her eyes that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I timidly walked up to her car and looked up at her. She nodded encouragingly, her blue eyes on mine as I looked at the door handle. I opened it and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable seat and buckled up my seatbelt.

Once Abby saw I was buckled up, she started the car, carefully pulling out onto the street. We drove in silence for a while until Abby quickly turned her head toward me, keeping open eye on the road.

“So where are we headed kid?” She asked, probably thinking it was weird I hadn’t talked yet.

I tried to swallow the panic that was threatening to bubble over as I shakily reached for my phone, knowing that I shouldn’t try to make Abby read the pen and paper I preferred using to communicate while she was driving. Instead I typed my message into the phone, pressing the button to have my phone read the message out loud.

“Sorry, I live on 13th street in Buffalo. If it’s too far I can walk.” The automated voice read out.

I reluctantly looked at Abby, as she nodded, getting into the right lane. Once we were heading in the right direction she trained one of her eyes on me again, I braced myself for anger, disgust, anything, but instead she just looked confused.

“I’m um… sorry, but did you hurt your throat or something?” She asked, clearly trying not to offend me.

I looked at her surprised, a small smile creeping up when i realized she was the 5th person who didn’t judge me, and that for being a tough soccer player, she was really awkward, but nice.

I quickly typed a response. Hoping this wouldn’t change how she treated me, like it usually does when people find out.

“Actually I’m mute. I understand if this means you don’t want me in here anymore, I am a freak after all.” 

Abby swerved the car slightly, her eyes looked like they were on fire, I flinched back at the anger in her eyes, waiting for the hurtful words, or even blows that i expected to come, but they never did. Instead she clutched onto the steering wheel, until her knuckles were white, breathing heavily as she ground her teeth, finally after she seemed calm enough, she started talking again.

“Hey kid, don’t ever say that okay. So you don’t talk, that doesn’t make you any less of a person. Don’t let people make you believe that. You seem pretty kickass to me.” She said.

A smile slowly spread across my face at her words, and I was almost sad when I realized we would reach my house in 5 minutes.

“Thanks Abby, that means more than you’ll know coming from you, my name is Victoria by the way.” My app read out, as I realized I never introduced myself.

Abby grinned at my response as she took the left turn toward my street. “Well since you seem to know me already, I’m guessing you’re a soccer fan huh?” She asked. 

I nodded shyly, my cheeks turning slightly red.  
Abby just laughed and said “Judging from your soccer bag, I’m guessing you play too. What position? She asked.

I just nodded toward her, and her eyes lit up when she figured it out. “You’re a striker too?! Yes!! That just makes you even more awesome!’ She exclaimed as she parked outside my house.

I smiled, but my eyes must have betrayed that I didn't want to leave.

“Hey, don’t get all sad on me now, we’ll meet again when you come to the USWNT so I can train you to take my place? Deal?” She asked.

I just grinned, and she shook my hand to seal the deal.

Before I got out, she insisted on taking a picture, and signing the ball I had tucked away in my bag.

“Remember what I said, and our deal okay?” She said, through her rolled down window as I stood outside the car.

I nodded, and she smiled, waving as she pulled away. I waved back, as I walked to the house in a daze. I sank down on the couch, the house eerily quiet as always, my parents on one of their constant business trips. But in this moment that didn’t bother me like it usually does. All I could think of was the fact that I finally had people who believe in me, and one of them was the person who had inspired me to keep practicing. 

I looked down at the ball once more, reading Abby’s note.

Remember our deal, keep your head up, I’ll see you soon kid. Her loopy signature underneath.

I felt a huge grin across my face, and I realized that I’ve smiled more the past few weeks than I have in the last few years. Maybe soccer would be more than just an out for me, maybe it could bring me more,, I thought, for the first time in a long time, filled with hope. \

I set my bag down and took my ball out to the huge backyard, to the old tattered soccer goals that have been out here since I was a kid, that her and I used to play with. I tried to brush thoughts of her away, knowing she wouldn’t want me to dwell on it.

Instead I practiced my shots and worked on my footwork, determined to honor my deal with Abby, even now I was counting down the hours,72, to be exact before i’d get the call that would make or break my deal.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria suffers through a tough school day and i surprised by an unexpected surprise.

*Victoria’s POV*  
I groaned as my alarm went off for school. I begrudgingly got up, knowing if I wanted to get a run in before school I had to get up now. I sat up, wiping at my bleary eyes. I saw the notification on my phone that I was getting a facetime call from both Allie and Steph. I grinned and hit accept, they hadn’t had time to facetime me since the camp with their college classes, and I had really missed being able to actually see them.

I absentmindedly played with my soccer ball in my hands as I waited for the screen to load. I grinned when their faces replaced the dark screen a few seconds later.

“Heyo kid!! We miss you already!!” Steph pouted, Allie nodding in agreement. I smiled a little, and moved to put my ball carefully away on my shelf, being careful not to smudge Abby’s writing.

“Hey wait!! What’s that writing on your ball, it wasn’t there before.” Allie said, her and Steph both looking confused. Ah I had forgotten to tell them about nearly getting ran over by our idol.

I held the ball closer to the screen so that they could both read it, anxious and nervous to see their reactions. I could tell that they had both read it, because their eyes were bugging out of their sockets and their jaws were nearly on the ground.

“Wait, what?! How?! When?!” Steph and Allie both shouted, making me smile in amusement. I carefully set the ball on the makeshift display I had made for it on my shelf, and grabbed my notepad and a pen of paper.

“Well, I fell asleep on the bus, so the closest transfer to Buffalo I could get was Elma..”

Before I could write more, Allie interrupted me, her tone scolding. “That’s like an hour walk, and it would have been getting dark!!” She said in a motherly tone, making Steph and I both roll my eyes.

“Geez calm down mother and let her tell us how she met the legend!” Steph said, earning a smack in the arm from Allie. I laughed silently as Steph pouted and rubbed her arm, Allie scowling at Steph, and then motioning for me to carry on.

“So I was walking past the Flash Stadium and I got distracted with so many thoughts, seeing so many happy groups of friends and families together and I got emotional for some reason, and I must have stepped into the street when my vision was blurred by the tears, because next thing I know a car was beeping at me, the lights right in front of my face, and the driver was yelling at me.

Steph and Allie froze, looking equal parts sad and worried, but they didn’t comment, so I continued.

“But they must have noticed my tears because they apologized and asked if I was okay and I looked up, and it was Abby! She basically gave me no other choice than to get a ride home from her, and she basically said to keep my head up and made me promise her that I’d work hard so we’d see each other again on the Senior National Team.” I wrote.

There was silence for a while, Steph and Allie’s jaws still dropped. After what seemed like forever Steph shouted out “Damn! Sign me up for almost getting ran over by the best soccer player ever!!” 

Allie shook her head and laughed as I just grinned at Steph’s response. “That’s amazing kiddo! And you better keep your promise! We can't be the 3 musketeers without you!!” Allie said in her Mom voice, her face stern, though her grin was starting to peek through.

“I promise Mom.” I signed, since I had been able to set my tablet down.

Allie glared at me in faux anger as Steph laughed loudly.

“Well I wish we could talk more, but I know you want to run before school, so we’ll let you go.” Allie said.

I pouted, not wanting to stop talking to them,but I knew Allie was right. She usually was, though Steph and I would never tell her that. 

“Nope!! Stop with the face!!” Steph said, covering her eyes. Allie laughed and did the same thing, and I just shook my head at them and their dorky behavior.

They finally uncovered their eyes, and Steph said “We’ll talk to you later kid, after we all get the call. You best start packing!” Steph said.

I smiled, though fear gripped me. What if I didn’t make it? What if I lost the only people who actually accepted me. I couldn’t make it much longer all alone in this house and at the hellhole they call school.

I must have hid my emotions better than I thought because Steph and Allie grinned a they waved at me.

“By kid!! Have a good day! Don’t forget to call!” Allie reminded me, and I faked a smile and nodded.

I quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, and plugged my earbuds into my phone. I listened to music as I ran down the familiar, yet lonely streets. I tried to fight back my fears as I ran. That was the one thing I wasn’t used to. Since I never had anyone who really cared about me in so long, I didn’t know how to even think about losing that.   
I sighed as I rounded the last corner to the house. I quickly grabbed one of my school soccer team shirts and a pair of jeans, and everything else I’d need. I took a quick shower and dried off, carefully brushing my wavy brown hair after I had changed into my clean clothes. I put on light make-up, and grabbed my Packers hoodie and my backpack and headed to the kitchen I get my backpack down on the chair, and grabbed an apple and I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I ate quickly, and then grabbed my backpack, begrudgingly starting my 10 minute walk to school.

I heard whispers and jeers as usual as I weaved through the crowd of students to get inside. I avoided feet that were stuck out to trip me, but I wasn't able to avoid the numerous elbows and punches I got to my ribs. I sighed as I finally managed to get through the crowd and walked to my locker. I opened it, willing myself to not be upset by the abuse, I should be used to it by now. 

I just looked at the small USWNT poster I had taped to my locker door, and smiled slightly, remembering that I had promised Abby to try to keep my chin up, and that maybe, just maybe, I’d soon be a step closer to playing with my idols.

Classes seemed to drag on even more than usual today, maybe because everyone was whispering about how Kayla and I had been at the recruiting camp, and if we would get the call up. I played with my fingers as I sat in my last hour, which was study hall, willing for the clock to move faster to 3:00.

My attempts to block out the gossip failed when I heard the unmistakable voice of Kayla’s right hand women, Karen say “So you’re supposed to get the call if you get called up today right?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Kayla said, her obnoxious voice filled with arrogance as usual. “I mean it’s obvious I’ll get the call. I’m one of the best soccer players ever.” Kayla bragged, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

“What about Victoria though, I heard she was at the camp too.” Brandy called out, she was one of the few students who didn’t bully me just because I was mute.

“What mute?! Why would they want her? She’s just a worthless mute who’s never going to go anywhere? Why would any team want her, let alone one of the National team's?!” Kayla said loudly, causing most of the room to laugh. Brandy, and Mr. Higgins, both looked like they were going to say something when the intercom beeped, and Principal Parker’s receptionist said “Mr. Higgins, Victoria Swift needs to be seen in the office, tell her to bring her books with her.”

I heard sneers and laughter and Brody, Kayla's boyfriend, called out “Yes! Maybe they're finally getting rid of the freak!”

I kept my head down as I quickly gathered my books and all but ran out the door. I quickly walked toward the office, worrying about what could be wrong. I couldn't be in trouble, could I?

I quickly got to the office door, and reluctantly stepped in, preparing to get yelled at for something. Instead I was greeted by the nice receptionist, a sweet old lady named Pam.

“Hello dear!! You have an important skype call!” She said cheerfully, though the glint in her eyes and the smile told me that she knew something I didn’t. She ushered me behind the desk, and I froze when I saw the familiar face of Michelle French, better known as the coach of the U20 National Team.

She grinned when she saw me appear in the camera frame. “Hello Y/N! It’s so great to see you again!! I know you’ve been waiting, and I’m so happy to tell you that you’ve been called up to the U20 team, but I want you to know up front that this is only to see how well you do at this level, i it all goes well they want to move you up to the Senior National Team, we were all really impressed.” She beamed.

I stood there in shock. I did it, I really did it. I looked down at the Abby Wambach jersey I was wearing and smiled slightly when I realized I was one step closer to keeping my promise.


	4. The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria meets the team. Some are nice, and some are.... not so nice.

*Victoria’s POV*  
The last of the week seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was on a plane to my first camp with the USWNT U20 team. I tried to settle into my seat for the flight, but I couldn’t help but fidget. I was equally nervous and excited. Being on the pitch was the only time I finally felt normal, I wasn’t just “the mute girl”. 

As soon as we were in the air, I pulled out my faded copy of Harry Potter, but I was fidgeting so much, and it was so hard to focus on anything with my thoughts going a mile a minute. After reading the same sentence for the hundredth time, I sighed and closed my book.

All I could think about was what could go wrong. What if the coaches and other players thought I wasn’t worth the trouble. What if everyone was right and I wasn’t good enough. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone, once again looking at the texts from Allie and Steph that I had gotten really early this morning. The really goofy pictures that they had sent me early this morning as they boaded their flight to join me at camp. I guess that was the one thing keeping me sane, that at least I’d have them with me.

After finally managing to calm myself down the plane was already descending. I grabbed my faded duffelbag and slowly followed the masses off of the plane. I walked to the baggage claim and grabbed my small suitcase, marked with a luggage tag with soccer balls and Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings quotes on it.  
I warily walked into the arrivals area, and I tried to fight through the crowd and the incredible noise to find whoever I was supposed to meet up with for the USWNT. I was about to give up when I heard a familiar voice shout “THERE SHE IS!!” Before I could even fully turn around I was attacked my 2 sets of arms. I whipped around to see Steph and Allie grinning at me. I grinned for the first time in what felt like forever, and I dropped my bag in my haste to hug them back.  
“Aww someone missed us!” Allie teased me as she picked up my bag.

“I mean can you blame her?!” Steph asked, striking a ridiculous pose. I shook my head and grinned at her antics as I playfully pushed her.

“So are you ready to finally be on the USWNT?!?!” Allie asked with a big, proud grin, nudging me in the ribs.

I pouted and pointedly rubbed my ribs, making them both laugh as they lead me toward the front of the arrivals hall. My hands started to shake slightly as I saw a group of about 20 girls gathered around a few adults holding the USWNT logo with-20 written underneath it. Allie and Steph didn’t say anything, but I know they noticed because they both threw their arms around my shoulders to where are group was waiting, everyone else’s bags seemingly loaded. 

A woman is a Team United States jacket looked toward us, a grin stretching  
across her face as she saw Allie and Steph with me in tow.  
“Awesome girls! You found her! It’s really nice to officially meet you Victoria, we’re excited to have you on this team! I’m Michelle French, I’ll be your head coach.” She grinned, putting her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand, still in awe that I was even here. Since I was the last one here, one of the assistant coaches grabbed my bags from Allie as Michelle herded the rest of us on the team bus, telling us that we’d do our introductions back at the hotel. I was grateful for that, wondering how well this meeting would go for me.

Steph and Allie must have picked up on my nerves because Allie rubbed my back soothingly as we walked to the back of the bus, claiming the bigger seat so that we could all sit together.

“Hey kid.” Steph said, making me glare at her and smack her arm.

“You’re not THAT much older than me.” I signed mock-angrily, making both Steph and Allie laugh.

“Oh calm down, you’re still one of the youngest, so that’s your nickname. Deal with it! Anyway, I have a joke for you.”

I stuck my tongue out at her as Allie rolled her eyes at our childishness. I then motioned for Steph to tell her joke, knowing it was probably going to be really bad and cheesy.

“What did the fish say when it hit the wall?!” Steph asked, her eyes comically wide as she eyed Allie and I to see if either of us knew the answer. When both Allie and I shook our heads, Steph grinned really wide. “Dam!!” She shouted, bursting out into hysterical laughter, causing many of our new team members to look at us weirdly.

Allie and I both rolled our eyes and shook our heads at Steph, but I couldn’t help but smile. Sure she was a major dork, but she was our major dork. Steph continued telling really bad jokes as we drove. After what seemed like forever the bus finally came to a stop t the hotel.

“Okay ladies listen up!” Coach yelled, and Allie smacked Steph to get her to stop doing her whale impression, or whatever the heck it is she was doing.

Once it was finally silent, Coach addressed us all. “Okay once we get off, everyone grab their bags and meet in convention room C, there we will do introductions and get roommate assignments.” Coach said.

Everyone showed their acknowledgment, and then everyone slowly started filing off of the bus. Once we finally got off of the stuffy vehicle, Allie, Steph and I had to weave through the sea of people to try to find our bags. We finally found our bags that were abandoned near the bus in a heap. I brushed the dirt off of my duffel bag and threw it over my shoulder. Steph and Allie did the same, and we followed the herd into the hotel and into the conference room.  
We thankfully found 3 vacant chairs next to each other, and we settled in, waiting for coach to start our first official meeting as a team.

“Okay ladies, first I’d like to congratulate you all on making it to the U-20 Branch of the Women’s NAtional Team. You all are extremely talented athletes and we expect you to go far. However This camp will be a lot of work, but hopefully a lot of fun too. Since we are a team, we tolerate no bullying or mistreatment. Just please get along okay?” Coach said, we all nodded and she smiled.

“Okay then, well why don’t we all introduce ourselves, and then I’ll hand out room assignments so you can all get settled before dinner.” Coach said.

We all nodded, and the girl to Coach’s left started, saying her name was Jalene. Just from how she looked at everyone, I could tell she wasn’t going to be the nicest. She reminded me too much of Kayla. 

After the first few people went I kind of zoned out, wanting this to be over already. I was brought out of it by Steph elbowing me in the side.

“This is Victoria everyone. She’s 16 and she’s awesome!” Steph said as I shyly waved.

Mostly everyone smiled at me, but Jalene and a few of the girls near her looked at me skeptically.

“Well why can’t she speak for herself? What is she dumb?!” Jalene asked in a bitchy tone. 

Steph started to get up, getting ready to shout. Allie held her back, but I could tell she was gritting her teeth to hold her tongue too. Seeing them being so protective over me made the situation just a little bit better.

“Excuse me Hinkle, but I do clearly remember saying rude behavior is not tolerated. Victoria is a valued member of this team, and if I hear another word about her not talking, that person will get 50 laps just like Ms.Hinkle here.”

“Seriously?!” Jalene, whose last name I guess was Hinkle, whined receiving a glare from coach.

“Well,if that’s it, there’s a list of roommates posted on the wall by the door, and assistant coach Jess will hand you your keys by the elevator.” Coach said.

Coach patted my shoulder to show support as she left the room, and the room got really loud as everyone swarmed the sheet to see who their roommate is. I hung back, not wanting to get trampled. Steph and Allie stayed back with me, the both of them pulling me into a hug.

“Hey are you okay?” Allie asked worriedly. I just nodded, and Steph grumbled, looking pissed off.

“I swear that little Bi..” She cut off when Allie shot her a glare.

“What if she’s my roommate?!” I signed, my eyes widening in panic. I was used to dealing with people treating me like crap, but i needed some respite.

“Hey calm down kid, if she is, we’ll find a way to switch. If you’re not with one of us, and your roommate is a jerk, we’ll talk to coach and see if we can get you switched to room with one of our fabulous selves.” Steph said.

I shook my head at her last statement, but felt myself smiling slightly, just as she intended. By that point the room was now empty, the pack now gone from the roommate sheet.

I scanned the sheet until I reached the bottom.

Allie Long - Stephanie Mccaffery  
Victoria Swift- Mallory Pugh

I deflated a little when I saw that I wasn’t with Steph or Allie. Oh well, anyone is better than Jalene I guess.

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay, Mallory is actually pretty nice. We played against her a few times. I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Allie said.

I nodded, and we grabbed our room keys, and headed to the 4th floor. Thankfully my room, 413, was right next to Steph and Allie’s room, 415.

“Good luck kiddo, we’ll see you at dinner.” Allie said, pulling me into a hug, and Steph followed suit.

I took a deep breath, looking down at the keycard, and up at the door in front of me. Please like me please like me, or at least pretend to and be nice. I repeated in my head like a mantra. I took one last deep breath before I finally put the card in the lock, knowing I’d have to do it now or I’d chicken out.

I pulled open the door and was met with a small girl with pretty brown hair dancing around the room as she put away her stuff.

She must have heard the door open because she turned around, her cheeks slightly red. “Sorry about that. And sorry about Jalene, she’s a jerk. I hope we can get along. My name is Mallory Pugh and I’ll be your roommate.” Mallory grinned, opening her arms for a hug, her eyes showing something that I still wasn’t entirely used to; acceptance. 

I couldn’t help but smile as she hugged me. Maybe this camp wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. Called Up?

*Victoria’s POV*  
I slowly unpacked my bags but I couldn’t help but smile as Mal chattered away, sitting on her bed, looking over at me with a smile on her face. 

“So yeah, I got called up from one of the recruiting camps near my area, and I’m assuming you did too?” She asked, looking at me, patience and acceptance present in her eyes, making me feel more at ease than I ever have with anyone as I nodded with a small smile.

“That’s so cool! I was so nervous that I’d be the only young once, but you’re only a little younger than me!” Mal exclaimed as I unpacked my sketchpad, and I pouted playfully at her, making her laugh. I smiled widely at the sound for some reason.

Mal looked at the sketchpad and my case of various graphite pencils, colored pencils,etc. And smiled at me. “Oh do you draw?!” She asked excitedly, her seemingly never ending smile or energy making me smile more than I ever have.

I nodded, pinching my fingers together to indicate a little bit. “That’s really cool!” She grinned, helping me to unpack the rest of my things.

Once we were done we both sat down on our beds, facing each other. I pulled out the notebook I usually use to communicate and a pen. 

“So how do you usually communicate with people since..” Mal cut herself off, looking mortified. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to offend you,I was just wondering!!” Mal panicked fumbling over her words.

I smiled reassuringly, and indicated for her to look at the notebook.

“I usually use this, a phone app that reads my texts, or sign language preferably if people know it.” I wrote.

“Wow that’s really cool! Um, would you maybe mind teaching me sign language?” She asked shyly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. I was surprised, the only people who had asked me to teach them were Allie and Steph,and it was after a week or 2. 

I nodded quickly, not able to fight the smile that had been on my face since Mal had first introduced herself to me. 

“Thank you so much!! I’m so excited! I think we’ll be great friends!” She beamed, pulling me into a hug. I tensed up for a second, still not used to hugs. But I had never felt more at home.

It had been 2 weeks since camp started, and I loved it. I felt even more at home on the pitch than I ever have before. Like I could finally be myself without worrying how different I was. Maybe it was because I was always up top with Mal or Steph. We won our first 2 games as a team, Mal scoring 3 goals and an assist to me, me scoring 2 goals and an assist to Mal and Steph, and Steph scoring 2 goals with an assist from Allie.

Mal and I were laughing as I taught her the sign language for “Allie Long is a big nerd.” I couldn’t help but beam at the sound of her laugh. For some reason being around Mal always made me smile. The door opened and we were both still laughing as Mal looked up to greet Allie and Steph.

“Took you both long enough! We started our lesson, and the movie without you!” Mal said playfully, gesturing to where She’s The Man was already playing on the small hotel TV.

The smile slowly fell from my face as I saw the normally cheerful Allie and Steph looked nervous, Steph fiddling with her hands, and Allie pacing slightly.

“What’s wrong?” I signed.

“Well, you know how coach wanted to talk to us?” Allie said gently, moving to sit down on my side.

I nodded hesitantly, their guilty looks making me nervous. “Well apparently Jill called coach, and Allie and I….” Steph trailed off.

“We got called up to the senior camp. We have to leave in a week.” Allie finished off.

I felt my eyes start to water. I was really happy for them, but I also didn’t know what I’d do without them. They had become my family. 

“I’m happy for you, but what am I going to do without you?” I signed, unable to push back my tears.

Allie and Steph quickly pulled me into a hug, and I noticed that they’re crying to.

“I promise it’s not forever kid. We’ll face-time you all the time. We know you'll join us soon.” Steph said, as Allie was uncharacteristically crying too much to say anything. 

Before I could fight back my tears enough to reply there was a knock at the door.  
Mal silently went to answer it, squeezing my arm supportively on her way.

“Hello Mal, I was just wondering if I could speak to you and Victoria for a second.” Coach said, stepping in.

The smile on coach’s face slowly fell as she saw the state we were all in.

“Hey girls, why the tears, I thought you’d all be happy to be going to the Senior Team camp together?” Coach asked, her smile quickly returning as we all froze.

“Wait all of us, as in all 4 of us?!” Mal asked.

Coach grinned and nodded. “I’m so proud of you girls! You earned it!” She said, hugging each of us as my tears of sadness soon turned to tears of happiness. I thought to how I fought through all the hurtful comments and dirty plays Jalene and her friends threw my way, of all the people who said I’d never accomplish anything because I’m mute.

Then my thoughts switched to how soccer has given me so many people who actually support me. I couldn’t fight back my grin as I thought of the soccer ball I had safely tucked away in my bag, Abby’s signature and note still on it. I guess I finally fulfilled my promise. I thought as I was pulled into a giant group hug with Steph, Allie and Mal. This next week couldn’t go fast enough.


	6. Team Bonding

*Abby’s POV*

Today was one of our last days of the mini-camp we had to prepare for our friendly against Japan in 2 days. We were all very weary, wanting to prove to everyone, and ourselves that we are capable of beating them, and that we’re ready for the World Cup.

The convention room was loud as everyone laughed and ate. I pushed my food around my plate,looking around the room. It had been almost 2 weeks since I gave Victoria a ride home, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how I wanted to help her. I don’t know what it is, but something about her just makes me want to protect her with everything I have. The thought that I may never see her again breaks my heart.

I was broken out my reverie when someone shook my shoulder. I looked to see Cap, who was sitting next to me, looking at me with concern.

“Hey Abby, usually you eat like a pig, but lately you just play with your food. Plus you’ve been so quiet which is not you. What’s going on?” She asked.

I sighed, and said “It’s just this kid I met. She really made an impact on me, and I just want to help her, but I’m not sure if I’ll ever see her again at all.”

Cap gave me a sympathetic look, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

“Hey if it’s meant to be, you’ll see her again. But from how much it already affects you, I have a feeling she’ll be a big part in all our lives. You just have to wait okay?” She said.

I nodded sadly, trying to push away all these emotions as I picked up my fork. Hope, Ash, Ali, Becky and Cap all smiled when I finally started to eat.

“YAAAS!! Wombat has finally joined the living again!” Pinoe cheered, and I couldn’t help but crack a smile, which seemed to be what the rest of the team was waiting for before they started laughing.

Cap was right, I know I’ll see her again. She did promise me. Anyway, I can just feel that we’ll be important in each other’s lives.

I couldn’t help but laugh loudly as Ash tried to excitedly mime what a shark did on Shark Week, sending food flying as she tried to replicate the shark’s jaws crashing down with her hands. She smiled sheepishly as Ali smacked her for getting her clothes dirty and Hope glared at her.

The laughter and talking died down as Coach stood upsaying “Okay ladies, I have an announcement.”

Pinoe continued laughing loudly and we all rolled our eyes. She didn’t stop until HAO through a dinner roll at her, making her look up in shock, finally shutting up. We all laughed at this, even Coach. Once we all calmed down Coach spoke up again.

“I know you all are excited about enjoying your week off before our next camp,but I have a huge favor to ask all of you. As you all may have guessed, we’re calling up 4 new members. 2 are under 18.” We all whispered, partly impressed with how young some of the new call-ups are, and partly annoyed that it seemed that Jill was going to cancel our days off.

“Anyway, one of the younger call-ups have communication issues. She can only communicate through sign language. She is a great girl and an incredible player, and I’d really like to make her feel comfortable. I was thinking it would be a great team-bonding experience to start to learn sign language over the break. I promise that you’ll still get plenty of free-time, but this team is a family, and I want her to feel like she fits in. Is this okay with everyone?” Coach asked, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

Everyone looked pretty conflicted but at the mention of fitting in, and communication issues, I couldn’t help but think of Victoria. I’d do it for her, seeing her feel so different and worthless broke my heart. I knew I had to do this in honor of her.

I broke up the whispered conversations by saying “I’m in. She’s just a kid who’s probably going to be scared and feel like an outcast if none of us can understand her. She deserves to feel like a part of this family too. Anyone else with me?” The whole time I talked, I just thought of Victoria, wondering if she knew sign language and if this would maybe help me to communicate with her easier if… no when we meet again.

Everyone was silent for a moment before everyone rose their hands, causing Jill to grin. 

“Alright ladies!! We have an instructor coming in to teach us for about 4 hours a day, and since I knew all of you would be selfless… I have a surprise for you.” She said.

Suddenly the doors opened and all of our families walked in. I grinned, running over to my parents ans Sarah.

“ I missed you so much!” I whispered in Sarah’s ear as I hugged her tight.

“I missed you too.” My shoulder muffling her words. I could feel the tear drops hitting my shoulder, prompting me to hold her tighter. In this moment all I could picture was Sarah and I with a family, raising Victoria as our own, Sarah being the best and most caring Mother ever.

I smiled wistfully as Sarah and I finally separated, walking hand in hand to the rest of our group, our giant family.

As I joined the group, and we all discussed the sign language lessons, which Sarah insisted on coming to as well, I couldn’t help but think “This is for you Victoria.”


	7. Last Day

*Victoria’s POV*

I ran down the field, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Mal streaking into the penalty box on the right side. I ran forward, making it look like I was going to shoot. I then sent the cross in to Mal, lofting it towards the right post.

As soon as the ball left my foot I felt someone tackle me from behind, their spikes landing on my ankle. I hissed in pain as I writhed slightly on the ground. I looked up to whoever did this, and wasn’t very surprised to see a smirking Hinkle looking down at me. This wasn’t new, but ever since she heard that I was called up and she wasn’t she’s been trying to make my life hell.

“You really think You’ll make it on the senior team mute?! They’ll regret picking you and come crawling to me! You’re a worthless mute and that’s all you’ll ever be!” Jalene screamed. She advanced toward me, her hand out, and I tried to scoot away. But I knew I wouldn't get away I'm time. She landed one slap, and I closed my eyes tightly for the next, tears pooling in my eyes.

However the next hit never came. I heard a grunting and shouting and I looked up to see that Mal had tackled Jalene and was screaming at her, her fists clenched and shaking. Steph and Allie were quickly approaching, Coach on their heels.

“What is your freaking problem?? She is a better person and player than you'll ever be!” Mal screamed in jalene’s face. Mal’s face was even more red than the pinny she wore for our scrimmage.

“I swear if you ever even look at her the freaking wrong way again it won’t end well for you!” She screamed, and that’s when coach and Staph pulled her away. That was the first time I ever saw Jalene speechless.

Allie gently helped me sit up as the trainer looked over my ankle. I winced as he probed it, and he sighed. 

“It looks like a weak sprain, if you rest it and ice it, you should be back to normal in about 2 weeks at most, and I can give you a brace that should help move it along even more.” He said.

I nodded, sadness overcoming me. That meant no soccer!!

“Hey it’s okay!” Allie reassured me with a sad smile. “The trainers will work with you and by the time we get to the senior camp you should be almost as good as new. You just have to take it easy okay superstar?” She nudged my shoulder playfully.

I cracked a small smile as Mal, Coach and Steph joined us, Mal still red. The anger quickly drained from her face as she saw the trainers putting a brace and an ice wrap on my ankle.

“What happened?! Is she going to be okay?!” Mal asked, looking like she was about to have a mental breakdown. If the situation wasn’t serious, and she wasn't being so sweet and adorable right now, I’d laugh at how quickly she went from being so pissed that she was about to knock Hinkle into next year to looking so worried and panicked that she was going to have a breakdown.

I shakily stood up since the trainer had just finished putting my brace on, and I limped slightly towards Mal.

Mal quickly closed the distance as I crushed her into a close hug, trying to convey to her how much her standing up for me, and caring so much even though she’s only known me for like a week,meant to me.

It wasn’t until she pulled away and gently wiped my eyes that I realized I was crying.

“What’s wrong Pika?” She asked, getting a watery smile out of me. We were both obsessed with Pokemon Go, and the movies and she started calling me Pika since she said the red in my cheeks and how cute I was reminded her of Pikachu.

“Nothing Mew,” I signed, my nickname for her fit since it was close to her last name, plus Mew was super adorable just like her. “It’s just you’ve known me for a week and you already care so much and I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You mean so much to me.”

Mal smiled, tears in her eyes, a few dripping down her face as she gently put her hands on my now downcast face, gently guiding my eyes back to hers. I felt my body heat up for some reason, but I shook the feeling off.

“Don’t you ever think you deserve anything better than the best. You are one of the best people I’ve ever been blessed enough to meet, and I promise I’m always going to be there for you. Forever okay?” She said, never taking her strong gaze off mine.

I nodded and she smiled at me, letting me go, and grabbing my hand instead as we walked toward the locker room. I looked over to see Steph and Allie smirking at us from the bench as they talked to coach, I looked at them in confusion, but then just shrugged. They were weirdos anyway.

I looked longingly at the field where the team was doing a scrimmage for what was Steph, Mal, Allie and I’s last day with this team as I was doing strengthening stretches for my ankle. All I wanted to do was play, but all they let me do all week was some light passes and crosses. 

“Hey don’t worry Swift, We just want you to be in the best shape when you get to the Senior Team. you’re healing so well!” Jen, the head trainer, who has been so sweet to me all week, said to me, putting an encouraging arm around my shoulder. She got a small smile out of me by using my last name. She’s used it ever since she found out my favorite singer is Taylor Swift.

I smiled at her and signed thank you, I was able to teach her a few signs over our week together.

“No need to thank me kid. Just don’t forget about me when you’re up there breaking records with Alex Morgan, Hope Solo, Tobin Heath, Carli Lloyd, Abby Wambaaaaach.” She dragged out.

I grinned at the name, she seemed to know that I really loved Abby but the only people who know why she means so much to me are Allie and Steph. Not even Mal knows yet. Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers me but everytime I think about her I just get this feeling like she's meant to be in my life. She was in my life for maybe an hour and she made me feel more safe, accepted and protected than my parents ever have.

I was broken out of my reverie when a voice shouted in my ear.

“Let’s get this show on the road!!” They screamed. I jumped to see it was Steph who had screamed in my ear, a smirk on her face, that quickly dropped as both Allie and Mal smacked the back of her head, making her pout.

“Hey!!” Steph whined.

“Don’t hey us, You abused my baby!!” Mal said, running over and hugging me close!” I got that weird feeling again, and felt myself turn red.” I swear I saw Allie, Jen, and Steph smirk at us but when I looked again they weren’t anymore.

“Well, ladies,” Coach said, walking up to us. “It was a pleasure working with you the past few weeks. I wish you the best of luck and know the four of you all have great careers ahead of you.” We all smiled and hugged her. She offered to drive us the short way to the airport. We boarded the short flight and as excited as we all were, we were also nervous. As soon as we touched down in LA it got pretty quiet. We all grabbed our carry-ons and slowly made our way of the flight. My hands shook slightly, and I felt a hand grab mine. I looked over and smiled slightly to see Mal gave me a reassuring smile.

We waited a few minuted until we all spotted our small suitcases and I grabbed my beat-up suitcase, super grateful it was purple and not black, making it a little easier to spot.

We looked around an arrival hall until we saw a sign that had the US soccer logo on it. As we got closer, I recognized the hair. “JILL!!” I signed.

“Victoria! I told you I’d see you again Soon!” She signed and winked at me, dropping the sign to give me a hug.

She then looked at the rest of our group. “It’s so good to see all of you ladies again. We’re all so glad to have you. The team is so excited to meet you! We better get going! If we don’t get back soon so they can meet you I’m going to have a riot on my hands!” She laughed.

She quickly turned around and lead us toward the parking lot. Allie, Mal and Steph quickly followed her. I took a deep breath and followed suit knowing that this team would change my life forever.   
I just hope it would be for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

*Abby’s POV*

I was surprised with how much fun the sign language lessons were. It didn’t feel like classes. It just felt like trying something new with my big and crazy family.

We all laughed as Pinoe signed “Hope Solo is a giant donkey” smiling proudly.

Hope glared at her, but looked too calm. “You have 2 seconds to run” She signed.

That was another cool thing about our lessons, we were allowed to say whatever we wanted to each other, but only through sign language. The instructor spent the first day's teaching us all the basic words, and then after that all of us basically had a competition who could memorize the most words, though most of them were of course swear words or insulting phrases.

I laughed as I watched Pinoe squeal as she narrowly avoided Hope’s grip. Running around the room. I tightened my arm around around Sarah as she laughed with me. Spending this week with Sarah has been amazing. I missed her so much, and the crushing feeling that I may never see Victoria again had made it worse.

“Alright, this looks like a good time to call it a night. Good work tonight ladies!” Coach called.

Sarah hopped up and grabbed my arm, basically pulling me down the hallway, making my teammates laugh. 

‘It’s like watching a mouse drag an elephant!” Kelley snickered.

“Watch it O’Hara!” I snapped. But even I couldn’t hide the slight smile from my face. As I heard everyone laugh I couldn’t help but think how much I love this team.

As we got into the room we both sat down on our bed and Sarah immediately curled into my side.

“So love, tell me why you dragged me down here. Lord knows Hope will never let me live it down.” I chuckled.

Sarah laughed, smacking my shoulder. “Well your face went kind of dark, and I know the classes make you think about her, so tell me about the girl who’s got you all broody and motherly.” She said.

I blushed a little, shoving her gently as she laughed a little, the concern and interest never leaving her eyes. I hadn’t said too much about Victoria besides the fact that she was mute and the obvious fact that though I only met her briefly, she meant a lot to me.

“Well she has to be sixteen, maybe seventeen. She has hair kind of like yours actually.” I smiled, playing with a stray strand of her hair absentmindedly, making her smile as she motioned for me to go on. 

“She’s awkwardly tall like I was at her age, and she seemed excited that she played striker like I do.” I said, pride in my voice. Something about sharing a position with someone is so special. Especially someone like Victoria that I have an inexplicable connection with. 

“I guess what I remember the most was the look in her eyes, and her demeanor. Her eyes, the blue is clouded over with pain and fear. Like she feels like she deserves to have people treat her horribly, like she’ll never have a place, it’s like she doesn’t know what it’s like to have someone care about her you know?” I say. My anger flashes a little, wanting to kick whoever made her feel like that in the shins.

“Hey, It’s okay. So you want to be that. You want to be the one to care about her?” Sarah asked gently as she interrupted my fury-filled reverie, rubbing my back.

“I don’t know. I mean I’ve met her for all of 20 minutes. Am I crazy?” I asked, throwing my arms up, for the millionth time since I nearly ran over Victoria questioning my sanity. I’ve met so many people at games, why is she effecting me so much?

“Hey, no, it means you’re growing up!” She says a small smirk on her face. I gasp, pinning her playfully and tickling her sides.

“You did not!” I called, my laugh joining her hysterical laughter. We both settled down, our laughter slowly dying down, and Sarah curled into my side. I sighed in content; not knowing what I’d do without. She always knew how to keep me sane.

“Now stop getting so on to yourself. You know how I feel about fate. If you feel such a connection with Victoria, I think you’re meant to have a big part in her life. Just know I’ll always support you. Whether that means a kiddo or not. Now how about we look up some more sign language, a few insults to shut Solo up when she tries to tease you plus we meet the newbies tomorrow, and then we’ll head to bed. I just know everything will work out.” She said, soothingly rubbing my arm.

I grinned, pulling her even closer to me. “How did I get so lucky?” I wondered.

“I don’t know, you just hit the lottery I guess.” Sarah shrugged, a small smirk present, but relief in her eyes, showing that she was glad that I’m finally at ease. Knowing for sure that she’s on my side with this lifted a weight off of my shoulders. Now I just have to hope that We can help Victoria in some way.

 

*Victoria’s POV*  
The van-ride was uncharacteristically silent. Even Steph was silent, not cracking jokes or being her weird self as Jill drove the van toward the team hotel. The only sounds were the slow passing traffic. I watched the sun slowly get higher in the sky and listened to Taylor Swift sing about how Everything Has Changed.   
I jumped slightly when someone poked my shoulder. I looked up to see Coach standing there, a soft smile on her face. “There’s no need to be nervous Victoria. The team is like a big family. They’re all excited to meet you. Everything is going to be okay.”

I nodded, smiling a little and climbed out, gratefully accepting my duffle bag that Mal offered out to me. She looped her arm through mine, a nervous smile on her lips. 

“We got this!!!” Steph yelled, obviously over her nerves. I rolled my eyes as everyone in the lobby turned to stare at us.

I tried to ignore the shaking in my hands as Jill lead us toward the conference room. We could hear loud laughing and probably running coming from the room, and Jill rolled her eyes. “A bunch of children, I swear.”

She pushed open the doors, causing everyone to fall quiet, Megan Pinoe dropping the bucket of popcorn she was attempting to throw at Kelley O’Hara, dumping it over Hope Solo’s head instead, earning her the scariest glare I’ve ever seen.

“Ladies!” Jill yelled, breaking up the inevitable fight, “Meet your new teammates.” I froze when I felt a pair of familiar blue eyes land on me. 

“Abby?” I signed.

“VICTORIA?!” She signed back, shouting it at the same time, shocking everyone, me included, how the heck did she know sign language.

She started rushing toward me, but instead of feeling scared, I smiled, and ran toward her, wrapping my legs around her as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, making me feel safely for the first time in my life.

“I knew you’d keep your promise.” Abby whispered.

Even though I was surrounded by strangers which usually scared me to no end, but right now, with Abby, I’ve never felt more invincible. Maybe things could be different after all.


	9. Team Bonding Part 1

*Abby’s POV*

I couldn’t believe my eyes when the door opened and I saw Victoria standing there, shuffling her legs nervously. I went stock still for a second, before my joy overrode my shock as Victoria looked up, her eyes stopping on me.

“ABBY!” She signed, joy and something else replacing the fear and sadness that I'd seen in her eyes both times I've seen her now.

“VICTORIA?!?!” I sighed and screamed at the same time, causing everyone from the team to jump and stop chattering as they had started to introduce themselves to the other newbies.

I ignored everyone's look of shock and opened my arms wide. A smile slowly forms on her face as she runs to me, jumping into my arms, and wrapping her arms and legs around me tightly. In that moment I finally felt like everything was right again. Like I was finally whole.

The moment was broken by a throat being cleared loudly. I felt Victoria jump at the sound, but I rubbed her back soothingly, slowly lowering her to the ground.

We were then met with the curious glances of all of my, well now our teammates.

“So you must be the kid that had Wombat here all broody lately.” Christie said and signed with a gentle smile, slowly approaching Victoria.

Victoria’s hands shook slightly, and she looked to me, I smiled at her, and squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that nobody here would judge or hurt her.

Victoria slowly nodded, signing “And you’re Christie Rampone. You’ve always been one of my heroes.” A shy smile on her face.

Christie grinned “Aww you’re so sweet! I can see why you mean so much to Wombat here!” she said and nudged me with a smirk as she passed me. Victoria's shy smile got bigger.

I playfully smacked Christie's arm. “Stop it; people will start thinking I have a heart” I joked causing everyone to laugh. Victoria even silently laughed, causing me to beam at her. The only thing that would make this better would be if my parents and Sara hadn’t left yet.

Our moment was broken up by a throat clearing. We all looked up to see Jill standing there with her hands folded. She was trying to look serious, but we could all tell she was fighting a smile.

“Well now that we’re all acquainted, I thought that it would be a good idea if we had some team bonding with the new members, but I'd like to introduce a new member of our coaching staff first. As you know, we've been looking for an assistant coach for a while…”

We all nodded or vocalized our acknowledgement and Jill continued. “Well we've been in contact with someone for a while and were finally able to work everything out. I don't think i need to make any introductions as you all know her well…” Jill smirked.

We all traded confused glances as Jill continued without further ado, welcome your new assistant coach, Sara.”

We all turned to where Jill was pointing and my jaw dropped as I saw Sara standing there, a grin on her face.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Pinoe shouted, before I could. Instead I just ran to Sara, picking her up and spinning her around.

Sara giggled and I finally set her down when she complained that she was getting dizzy.

“I can’t believe this!!” I grinned as I hugged her tight, everyone grinning around me.

“Hey don’t hog your better half Wambach!” Ashlyn joked, earning a smack from Ali as she pulled Sara into a hug, congratulating her, which set off a hug fest through the team.

Coach just rolled her eyes good-naturedly as everyone hugged Sara. Finally she hugged everyone until she got to Victoria. I tensed up slightly, not sure why I was so nervous for 2 people who meant so much to me to meet officially.

“So you're Victoria. I've heard a lot about you. You've made Abby more of an adult already! Can you teach me your ways??” Sara joked in a gentle voice and I saw Victoria finally fully relax for the first time.

Victoria nodded, her smile touching her eyes.

"You were always one of my favorite players, It's an honor to meet you." She signed, smiling shyly.

Sara grinned, pulling her into a hug. "I love this kid already!! Can I keep her?!" She asked, spinning her around gently. Victoria was silently laughing, and I could feel my heart swell seeing the interaction. 

Suddenly I pictured our little family having our own little house by the beach as Victoria and Sara messed around on the beach, maybe trying to help Victoria convince Sara, always the worrier, to let Ashlyn, Kelley and Tobin teach her how to surf.

I made eye contact with Sara as she gently set Victoria down, and I could tell that maybe, just maybe she saw the same thing. Before I could dwell on it too much my reverie was broken my coach clearing her throat again.

“Okay ladies” coach clapped her hands together, pulling our attention back to her. “We’re going to do a giant game of capture the flag. It will be all of you versus the staff. But, here’s the catch. You are not allowed to talk out loud to each other. You have to find a way to communicate quickly with each other without having to talk.”

"Wait really?!" Kling asked. I tensed up as I saw Victoria freeze, probably waiting to be ridiculed, knowing this bonding event was for her.

"Yes Kling, did you have any questions or concerns?" Coach asked, Being a Co-Captain with CAP, I could see the steel in her eyes, just daring Kling to say something against it.

"Yeah, I think that Victoria should be our captain for when we crush you!" She cheered, making us all laugh and cheer, everyone clapping Victoria on the back.

I grinned at coach, and she smiled back at me, and it looked like Victoria was nearly in tears, her eyes shining. We all gathered out team pinnies, we were red, and our nerf guns as we waited for Dawn to return with the flag.

I turned to see Victoria smiling as Pinoe, Kling, Mal, Steph, Ali, Ash, Mal and Kelley were all talking to her. I couldn’t help but smile, proud that this family made the pain and fear disappear from her eyes, at least for a while.

I vowed to myself that eventually I would make sure I’d never see that in her eyes again.


	10. Team Bonding Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took FOREVER! Between work and school it was so hectic, plus I had some writer's block. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'd appreciate any feedback and anything you'd like to see in future chapters!

"Victoria's POV*

"Okay ladies! Let's let our Captain take over now huh?" Lauren Cheney said and signed, making me grin a little, my nerves starting to disappear a little bit.

"Ugggh what we need to do is make up our own signals and to be able to pass it down and know where everyone is." I signed, shuffling my feet nervously.

"So in other words we become a team of ninjas?!" Kelley asked, hitting Hope's arm excitedly.

Hope rolled her eyes but I saw a slight smile creeping up on her face.

I grinned still not entirely used to people being so accepting. I brushed off my thoughts and we got down to business. We worked out everything and after about an hour we had made our own set of signals.

To make sure that other people wouldn't be able to crack our code we combined sign language and languages that some of the other girls knew.

Tobin and Lindsey contributed some French, Ashlyn and Ali threw in some German and some other girls threw in some Italian, Swedish and Spanish.

"This is so cool! It's like we invented our own secret language!! Kling squealed making everyone laugh.

"YAAAAAS!!! Team Rainbow Unicorns on 3!!" Pinoe cheered.

I smiled as I saw everyone roll their eyes. So this is what having a family is like. I pondered. I looked around at all the amazing women I now get to call teammates.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I saw that many of the girls were signing insults at each other. I had barely been here for two hours and I already feel like my world is changing completely. Maybe even for the better this time.

"How are you holding up kid? Have we scared you away yet?!" I jumped slightly at the voice and the arm that was suddenly wrapped around my shoulder.

I smiled at Ashlyn Harris. Abby had introduced us and told me we'd really get along. With her caring and kind of goofy demeanor I can believe it.

"The opposite actually. I'm not used to this." I signed as I looked around the room in awe.

Usually when I walk into a room and people know about my mutism all I can feel is judgment and mistrust. But in this room all I could feel was love and acceptance.

"What are you not used to?" Ashlyn signed and spoke aloud, her expression and tone kind.

"This. Being in a room and feeling accepted. Actually feeling like I belong somewhere. People hate me because I'm different and they don't see me as a person. But I came here and all of you had learned sign language for me and include me and I just don't understand what I did to deserve it." I sign.

I didn't realize that I was crying or that Abby had wandered over until I felt someone wiping my eyes. I looked up to see Abby standing there as well. She pulled me into a hug as Ashlyn started to talk.

"Well this is something you should be used to. There is nothing wrong with being different and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You deserve the world and I know all of us, Abby especially, will make sure you get it." Ashlyn said and signed.

"Group hug!!" Kelley O'Hara yelled.

All I could hear was Abby's laugh in my ear as the rest of the team squished us.

"Well ladies how about we go out there and crush this course?!" Shannon Boxx called out, causing everyone to cheer.

We headed to the kit room where there were red Team USA jackets, Tablets, Nerf guns, and a red flag.

I grinned as I saw the tablets while others looked confused.

"It's like a walkie talkies, but one I could use to communicate as well." I signed.

Slowly everyone grinned as we split into groups. Since we were the fastest, Kelley, Alex, Ali, HAO, Amy, Christen, Mal, Steph, Sydney and I were the "scouting" team who was responsible for getting the flag.

Hope, Abby, Ashlyn, Alyssa, Christie, Becky, Shannon, Whitney and Lori were guards who stayed on our side of the wooded area and guarded our flag.

Lauren, Kling, Julie, Pinoe, Tobin, Morgan, Carli, and Kristie were intermediaries who helped both to guard and to draw people from the other team away from us scouts.

We all hooked up our tablets to a giant Skype call and hooked up our headphones as well. I tucked my tablet into the arm band phone holder I was given.

Finally a loud whistle was heard and we all grinned.

" Game time." Sydney smirked as we all sprinted to the blue team's side of the woods, our Nerf guns at the ready.

We decided to break into groups of 2 and I was paired with Ali.

"Let's look by the stream." She signed. I nodded and smiled as she led the way, her nerf gun at the ready.

We spotted the flag in between two rocks on the river bank.

Ali and I grinned as I signed over the tablet that we found the flag and needed backup. As we were waiting for backup we grabbed the flag and started to move toward the rendezvous point that we decided on when we called for back-up. We both froze as we heard twigs break behind us. I quickly pulled Ali down into the brush and she signaled into the tablet that there were enemies close to closing in on us. 

By the footfalls rapidly approaching I could tell that the blue team was going to reach us before our back-up could. I was trying to come up with a plan as Ali and I frantically looked around for anything that could distract the enemy team members. As I wildly looked around I realized that Ali was wearing blue soccer socks today. 

I grinned as a plan started to form. "Take off one of your socks." I quickly signed to her.

She looked at me with confusion. "Why.." She glanced down and a brilliant smile lit up her face. "You're a genius!" She signed, quickly taking off her right sock. 

"Okay everyone. Half of the back-up team meet Ali at the rendezvous point and half meet me by the big boulders. We're going to try to draw them away from Ali. I'm going to take off as soon as the blue team members get closer. Once they're mostly following me Ali will meet you with the real flag." I signed.

"This kid is freaking awesome!!" Pinoe signed making me grin and silently laugh.

Once we heard the footfalls get very close I signed to Ali, and my tablet that I was taking off. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Tobin signed making some roll their eyes and others silently laugh at her.

I nodded and crawled a good 20 feet from Ali in the brush, and then got up and ran, making sure that the blue sock was visible. "There she is!" I heard Dawn shout and I heard them run after me, making me grin.

I dodged darts as I ran, relieved when I got near the boulder pile and Pinoe, Tobin, and Lauren started returning fire. Thankfully none of us got hit yet, and we managed to take out Michelle, a trainer, and Paul the goal-keeper coach, but we still had Dawn and Jill on our tails. 

Pinoe tripped over a vine and dramatically threw her arms up, signing "Leave me1 Save yourselves!" I shook my head at her antics and ran back, shooting at Dawn and Jill, before Dawn was able to fire point blank at Pinoe the buzzer they had rigged went off, signaling that the flag had been brough back to the red side making me grin.

 

"What the.. but.." Dawn stuttered looking between the red side and the blue sock still in my hands.

I smirked and showed it to Jill and Dawn who groaned. "Come on coach you always said we had to work more on trick plays." Tobin dead-panned as we walked toward out team's side. Pinoe and Lauren burst out in laughter as I chuckled inaudibly. 

There was a big cheer as the 4 of us crossed onto our team's side and Ashlyn ran over and lifted me up and ran around with me on our shoulders as Kelly creamed the words to "We Are the Champions."

"Much respect to our captain who led us to victory!!" Abby yelled causing the rest of the team to cheer and pat my leg or arm from my spot on Ashlyn's shoulders. A bright smile overcame my face. Things were finally looking up.


End file.
